Harry Potter et la quête de l'élu
by Le Gloup's
Summary: Après la mort de Dumbledore, Harry se résout à continuer la quête des horcruxes. Cependant, le parcours sera semé d'embûches et les difficultés commenceront dès son départ de Privet Drive.
1. Chapter 1

Tapis dans l'ombre de sa chambre, un jeune homme était allongé dans son lit.

Mince, avec des lunettes rondes et des cheveux bruns en épis, il était plongé dans le désarroi le plus total. Outre le fait qu'il venait de se disputer avec son oncle et sa tante, chez qui il vivait, il semblait réfléchir. Son oncle et sa tante l'avait recueilli lorsqu'il avait à peine un an, après la mort de ses parents. Dès lors, il n'avait su le traiter comme leur propre fils, Dudley. Il était quand à lui un jeune homme rondouillet, qui depuis son plus jeune âge était habitué à avoir ce qu'il voulait. L'orphelin, Harry, quand à lui, devait se contenter des affaires dont son cousin ne voulait plus.

Harry vivait depuis ses onze ans dans une école particulière et ne revenait que pour les vacances d'été. Cette année, son oncle et sa tante avait remarqué un changement chez celui-ci. Depuis son arrivée, il était renfermé sur lui-même et ne décrochait que très rarement un mot. Non pas que son oncle et sa tante s'en plaignent, au contraire. Cependant, plus tôt dans la journée, après lui avoir demandé de faire le ménage, n'obtenant pas de réponse, son oncle devint furieux contre Harry. C'était assez fréquent de le voir réagir de la sorte avec son neveu.

Leur comportement envers le jeune homme, malgré la tristesse qu'il affichait, n'avait pas changé. Ils ne se doutaient absolument pas des troubles auxquels était confronté l'adolescent.

A ses onze ans, il avait appris qu'il était un sorcier, et comme tous les sorciers de son âge, il devait rentrer à Poudlard.

C'était un immense château dans lequel les sorciers apprenaient à pratiquer la magie. Là-bas, il avait rencontré Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de l'école. Les années passant, le vieux sorcier avait fini par lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé durant la nuit de la mort de ses parents. Un mage noir, ayant peur qu'une prophétie ne se réalise, avait cherché à le tuer dès son plus jeune âge, ne se doutant pas qu'il courrait à sa propre perte. Cette fameuse nuit, son père avait été assassiné par le mage noir, Voldemort, puis sa mère s'était sacrifiée en essayant de lui sauver la vie.

Cet acte d'amour aurait, selon le directeur, protégé le jeune sorcier du sortilège de mort lancé par Voldemort. En ricochant sur Harry, le sortilège se retourna contre le seigneur des ténèbres laissant Harry avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. C'est ainsi que naquit la légende de l'élu, le seul sorcier à avoir survécu au sortilège de mort et à avoir éliminé le plus puissant des mages noirs.

Enfin, c'est ce que tout le monde pensait et personne hormis Dumbledore et Voldemort ne connaissait l'existence de la prophétie. Il y a deux ans de cela, le seigneur des ténèbres réapparut, mettant de nouveaux en péril la communauté des sorciers. A l'époque personne ne croyait à son retour, pas même le ministère de la magie, et la mort du jeune Cédric Diggory fut mise sur le dos des épreuves du tournoi des trois sorciers. Néanmoins, le ministre fut forcé d'admettre la vérité lorsque Voldemort apparut au ministère dans le but de récolter la prophétie le liant au jeune Potter dans le département des mystères.

Ensuite, jugeant Harry prêt, Dumbledore lui enseigna tout ce qu'il savait à propos du seigneur des ténèbres et notamment l'existence des horcruxes, des reliques empreint de la plus vil des magies noires permettant à son créateur de séparer son âme en plusieurs morceaux et de les enfermer dans des objets. D'après Dumbledore, Voldemort en aurait créait sept et deux était déjà détruit. Le premier fut détruit par Harry lui-même bien qu'il ne le sache pas. Il s'agit du journal de Tom Jedusor qui renfermait une partie de son âme sous forme de souvenir. Il l'avait détruit lors de sa deuxième année avec un des crocs du basilic qu'il venait de tuer, sauvant ainsi Ginny Weasley.

Le deuxième horcruxe détruit était la bague des Gaunt. S'était une ancienne bague se transmettant de génération en génération dans la famille de Voldemort. Dumbledore avait réussi à retrouver sa trace et à la détruire. Néanmoins, la destruction de la bague le priva de sa main droite.

Malgré toutes les préoccupations qu'apportait l'existence des horcruxes à Harry, s'était bien autre chose qui le déprimait depuis la fin de sa dernière année scolaire. Harry et Dumbledore étaient partis à la recherche du troisième horcruxe. C'était le moment pour Harry de faire ses preuves et de participer à la chute du mage noir. Mais l'escapade ne se passa pas comme prévu et pour avoir accès à l'horcruxe, Dumbledore dû boire un poison laissé par Voldemort. Une fois cela fait, Dumbledore se montra fortement affaiblis et à leurs retour à Poudlard, ils virent avec stupéfaction une attaque de mangemorts, les partisans du seigneur des ténèbres.

Dès leur arrivée dans le château, le professeur Dumbledore demanda à Harry de se mettre à l'abri et de ne se montrer sous aucuns prétextes, ce qu'Harry fit. Il lui avait promis de lui obéir quoi qu'il arrive. C'est à ce moment que Drago Malefoy fit son entrée en désarmant le directeur. Depuis sa cachette, Harry entendit Drago révélé comment il avait fait entrer les mangemorts dans le château et comment Voldemort lui avait demandé de tuer Dumbledore.

Plus les minutes passaient, et plus Harry s'apercevait que Drago n'arrivait pas à accomplir sa mission. Il avait devant lui un Dumbledore démuni et pourtant il ne pouvait se résoudre à le tuer.

Les hésitations de Drago furent malgré tout de courtes durées. Il fut rejoint par les mangemorts, parmi eux, Bellatrix Lestrange, cousine et assassin de Sirius Black le parrain d'Harry, Fenrir Greyback et Severus Rogue, le professeur de potion de Poudlard, soi-disant ancien mangemort rallié à la cause de Dumbledore pendant la guerre contre Voldemort.

A ce moment fatidique, Harry entendit son professeur de potion prononcer les mots : « Avada Kedavra ». Il vit un rayon de lumière verte, caractéristique du sortilège de mort, sortir de la baguette du traitre pour venir frapper son mentor en pleine poitrine, projetant le vieil homme du haut de la tour d'astronomie.

Les évènements qui suivirent s'enchainèrent très rapidement. Les mangemorts ayant réussi leur objectif prirent la fuite en saccageant le plus de choses possibles sur leurs passage.

Puis tous découvrir le corps d'Albus Dumbledore, le plus grand directeur de Poudlard, gisant au pied de la tour d'astronomie.

La perte de son mentor avait été très dure pour Harry. Malheureusement pour le jeune sorcier, il allait devoir faire son deuil rapidement. Le troisième horcruxe qu'il avait trouvé était un faux. Il représentait le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard, mais s'était une copie. Quelqu'un avait laissé un mot à l'intérieur, disant qu'il avait récupérer le médaillon dans le but de le détruire. Cette personne avait laissé une signature : R.A.B. Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi pouvait correspondre cette signature. La seule chose qu'il savait, s'était qu'il fallait qu'il parte à la recherche des horcruxes, mais que cela impliqué qu'il ne pourrait pas faire se dernière année à Poudlard. Il avait informé à la fin de l'année scolaire ses deux meilleurs amis de sa décision. Ses amis lui dirent qu'ils l'accompagneraient. Même si Harry n'était pas vraiment pour cette décision qui pouvait mettre en danger ses amis, ils lui firent comprendre qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Avant de prendre le Poudlard express pour rentrer chez eux, Ron Weasley, le meilleur ami d'Harry, l'invita à le rejoindre chez lui le trente et un juillet. C'était la date de l'anniversaire d'Harry. Il serait majeur et pourrait alors quitter les Dursley.

Dumbledore lui avait expliqué que le sacrifice de sa mère avait permis de protéger le sang de sa famille. Enfin en quelque sorte. Harry n'avait pas forcément tout compris. Il avait simplement retenu que jusqu'à sa majorité, le fait de rester dans sa famille le protégé de Voldemort par un sortilège puissant et inconnu. C'est en lui expliquant l'existence de ce sortilège qu'Harry compris pourquoi Dumbledore l'avait laissé chez des personnages aussi odieux.

Ron avait aussi invité Hermione Granger à venir les rejoindre. C'était la meilleure amie d'Harry. A eux trois il formait un trio inséparable qui avait de nombreuses fois su relever des défis insurmontable. Mais parviendront-ils à surmonter le défi à venir ?

Harry se posait cette question depuis le début de l'été. Cela l'angoissé énormément. Il semblait dépassé par tous les sentiments qui le submergeaient. Et il souffrait de ne pouvoir en parler à personne. Il avait convenu avec ses amis de couper les communications par hibou le temps des vacances pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Voldemort sur eux. Les hiboux étaient très facilement repérables.

La solitude rongeait Harry, après toutes les épreuves qu'il avait dû traverser, rester dans cette maison où personne ne le désirait était une torture pour lui. Son mentor lui manquait. Son parrain lui manquait. Ses amis lui manquaient. Ginny lui manquait. Elle était la petite sœur de Ron. L'année dernière, Harry était tombé sous le charme de la jolie rousse et ils avaient commencé à se fréquenter. Harry s'était senti comblé avec elle. Ron avait même finit par accepter leur relation tant le couple semblait heureux ensemble. Mais après le décès de Dumbledore, Harry avait rompu avec Ginny. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle devienne la cible des mangemorts et la jeune Weasley avait compris la décision du sorcier.

En cette journée d'été, le jeune homme commençait à devenir anxieux, à minuit ce soir, il allait avoir dix-sept ans et allait pouvoir quitter la maison des Dursley. Il se rendrait ensuite en Magicobus jusqu'au Terrier, la demeure des Weasley. Il se sentait comme chez lui là-bas mais appréhendait les retrouvailles avec Ginny, ainsi que la réaction de la mère des Weasley, Molly, lorsque son fils partirait avec ses amis.

Les heures passèrent et Harry, après moult réflexions, avait informé les Dursley de son départ. Leur joie face à cette annonce les quitta rapidement quand Harry leur expliqua le danger encouru lorsque la protection de la maison se briserait sous les coups de minuit. Il leur conseilla de partir en vacances le temps que les mangemorts constatent que la maison n'est plus habitée par lui. Mais ils en firent qu'à leur tête, le traitant d'insolent. Pour eux, Harry voulait juste les faire partir pour pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait de la maison. C'était idiot, mais il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Il partit donc ranger le peu d'affaire qui n'avait pas quitté sa valise et se prépara au départ.

Dans la soirée la raison se fit entendre chez l'oncle et la tante du sorcier, et ils décidèrent de quitter Privet Drive pour aller chez la tante Marge, la sœur de Vernon. Harry fut heureux de les savoir en sécurité, bien qu'il ne se l'avouerait jamais, malgré toutes les maltraitances qu'il ait pu subir depuis son enfance, ils étaient les derniers membres de sa famille et il ne leur voulait aucun mal.

Lorsque les Dursley partirent, il n'y eut aucun adieu, à peine un bref signe de tête. Le couple et leur fils montèrent dans la voiture et Harry les regarda partir. Il suivit la voiture des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte de son champs de vision et se dit avec regret qu'il aurait aimé être en bon terme avec eux.

Une fois la maison vide, il fit un tour des pièces pour les graver dans son esprit. Il savait que s'était la dernière fois qu'il venait ici. Il y avait vécu toute son enfance et il avait un pincement au cœur en se disant qu'il passait ses dernières heures ici. Il finit le tour de la demeure par le placard sous l'escalier. C'était une pièce exiguë qui avait fait office de chambre jusqu'à ses onze ans.

Il se revit en train de jouer avec les anciens jouets de Dudley, tout en se disant que finalement, les meilleurs moments qu'il avait vécus dans cette maison s'étaient déroulés dans cette pièce.

Il fut vite tiré de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit plusieurs « cracs » retentir dans la rue. Harry avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il avait reconnu le bruit distinctif du transplanage. Sauf que d'après ce qu'il avait entendu, il y en avait eu plusieurs. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la fenêtre la plus proche, tout en gardant la tête baissée et en se cachant. Ses craintes furent bientôt fondées. Il vit dans la rue plusieurs mangemorts masqués encerclant la maison. La panique commença à le saisir. Il entendit battre rapidement son cœur dans sa poitrine et sentit des sueurs froides lui parcourir le dos. Que faire. Il réfléchit. Le jeune sorcier se savait en sécurité dans la maison jusqu'à minuit. D'ici là, le ministère interviendrait. Un tel nombre de sorcier qui transplane dans une rue moldu inquiètera les aurors et ils viendront voir ce qu'il se passe. Avec un peu de chance, des membres de l'ordre du Phénix feront partit des troupes et pourront le sortir de ce guêpier.

Tout l'été il avait réfléchit à son départ du Privet Drive et il avait envisageait la possibilité d'une attaque. Mais il ne s'était pas vraiment douté que les mangemorts auraient osé venir tout en sachant que les membres de l'ordre surveillaient eux aussi la maison. Quelque chose clochait. Le ministère de la magie aurait déjà dû intervenir. A présent, la maison était encerclée par une vingtaine de mangemorts.

Harry remarqua que les voisins ne semblaient se rendre compte de rien et soudain il comprit que les mangemorts avait dû mettre en place un bouclier occultant. Le professeur Flitwick, qui enseignait l'art des sortilèges à Poudlard, leur avait déjà fait part du fonctionnement de ce sort. Mais il n'avait pas pu le pratiquer, le sort n'étant pas de leur niveau. Il fouilla la pièce dur regard, cherchant des yeux ce qu'il pourrait utiliser pour se défendre. Son regard se posa alors sur la cheminée des Dursley. Il fonça alors à toute allure dans l'ancienne chambre de Dudley, qu'il occupait depuis quelques années maintenant, et fouilla dans sa malle. Il eut une exclamation de joie quand il trouva une petite bourse en cuir. Elle contenait de la poudre de cheminette. Une idée qu'Hermione avait eu avant leur de départ de Poudlard, juste au cas où.

« Hermione tu es un génie ! » s'enthousiasma Harry.

Il retourna à toute allure dans le salon et alluma un feu dans la cheminée. Il regarda la pendule placée dans le coin de la pièce. Celle-ci indiquait vingt-trois heure trente. Il sourit, il allait avoir largement le temps de partir avant que la protection ne se lève.

Sa joie fut de courte durée lorsqu'il remarqua que les flammes ne devinrent pas vertes après avoir appliqué la poudre de cheminette.

« Et merde » jura-t-il.

La cheminée des Dursley avait dû être enlevée du réseau des cheminées. Pourtant Mr Weasley, le père de Ron, avait assuré à son fils d'avoir fait la demande pour que celle-ci soit directement reliée au Terrier.

La peur tenailla Harry. Il se sentait de plus en plus pris au piège. Il ne voyait qu'une seule échappatoire, son Eclair de Feu. Mais il doutait que son balai volant puisse le sortir de cette situation. Il ne savait même pas où se trouvait le Terrier et il ne doutait pas que les mangemorts aient prévu cette option. Mais il se résolu à retourner dans sa chambre et à se préparer à partir sur son balai. Il eut une pensée pour Hedwige, sa chouette qui était parti chasser plus tôt dans la soirée. Et il espérait qu'elle le rejoigne.

Vingt-trois heures quarante-cinq. Plus qu'un quart d'heure. Il sentit alors des démangeaisons sur sa cicatrice.

« Voldemort est heureux » Se devina-t-il.

Et là, il sut. Il était définitivement prit au piège. Plus sa majorité approchait et plus sa cicatrice lui faisait mal.

Minuit. Il sentit une fulgurante douleur le saisir à sa cicatrice. Il avait l'impression que son crâne se fendait en deux. Il entendit une explosion et sentit toute la demeure trembler. Il tomba au sol, et ne supportant plus la douleur, sombra dans l'inconscience.


	2. Chapter 2

L'herbe était fraiche et humide. Il sentait les brins d'herbes chatouiller son corps pendant qu'il se déplaçait. Il essaya de tourner la tête pour savoir où il était, en vain. Il continuait toujours d'avancer, jusqu'à apercevoir un manoir au loin. La demeure avait quelque chose de familier pour le jeune homme. Il l'avait déjà vu quelque part. La porte d'entrée était ouverte. Il franchit le seuil de la porte et en la regardant, comprit pourquoi il n'était pas maître de ses mouvements. Elle semblait immense par rapport à lui. D'ailleurs, tout ce qu'il pouvait voir autour de lui l'était. Il se rappelait d'avoir déjà vécu cela, cette sensation de ne pas être dans son corps. Il se remémora l'attaque de Mr Weasley dont il avait était témoins dans ses rêves, et il comprit qu'il était dans le corps de Nagini, le serpent de Voldemort.

Sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, il garda son calme. Bientôt le serpent entreprit de suivre un long escalier. Arriver au terme de son ascension, il entra dans une pièce. Elle était mal éclairée et au centre trônait une large table en bois noire. Autour d'elle, se trouver plusieurs personnes. Il en reconnu certains comme étant des mangemorts. En bout de table se tenait Voldemort. Habillé d'une longe cape de sorcier noire. Il avait toujours autant de prestance et dégageait une aura malfaisante. Les pièces du puzzle se mirent alors en place dans l'esprit du jeune sorcier. Il était dans le manoir des Jedusor, leur dernier héritier ayant dû en faire son quartier général. Le seigneur des ténèbres semblait furieux. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ? De ce qu'Harry se souvenait, son corps devait être aux mains du mage noir.

Dans un coin de la pièce, il vit un homme recroquevillé sur lui-même tremblant de peur. Harry ne put voir son visage, mais remarqua des chaînes qui semblaient sortir du mur. Elles enserraient le corps de l'homme à plusieurs endroit. Quand il fut assez près du groupe, il entendit Voldemort vociférer des insultes contre le prisonnier.

« Tu fais honte à ton sang. Comment as-tu pu te faire berner de la sorte ? Je ne t'avais pourtant donné qu'une seul tâche. A cause de toi le garçon nous a échappé. J'espère qu'au moins la seconde équipe saura se montre digne de moi. Nagini, je suis désolé, mais je n'ai que se misérable sang inférieur à te proposer aujourd'hui ».

Il avait dit le reste de la phrase de façon doucereuse ce qui contrastait fortement avec les futures actions de son serpent.

Harry se vit avec horreur avancer près de l'homme enchainé au mur. Il savait ce qu'il allait se passer. Il essayait de fermer les yeux avec toute la détermination dont il pouvait faire preuve, mais fut condamné à assister à l'exécution, impuissant. Il sentait déjà du sang chaud coulait le long de sa gorge et sa faim se rassasier. Il ressentait même la satisfaction du serpent pendant qu'il lasserait la peau de l'homme avec ses crocs. Ce n'est que lorsque que le mangemort émit son dernier soupir, que le serpent releva la tête. Des éclaboussures de sang tâchait le mur, et il entendit Bellatrix Lestrange ricaner. C'est la dernière chose qu'il remarqua avant de retomber dans l'inconscience.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux. Une couleur orange l'éblouit. Il sourit. Le jeune homme reconnaissait parfaitement le plafond de la chambre de Ron. Il tourna la tête mais ne vit personne d'autre que lui dans la petite pièce. Il était dans un lit que les parents de Ron avaient placé près de celui de son ami. Il essaya de se lever mais il était encore vaseux à cause des évènements qu'il venait de subir et retomba sur le lit. Un violent frisson le saisit lorsqu'il se remémora son « rêve ». Il prit son temps pour son temps pour se lever, et avec la nausée, se dirigea vers le rez-de-chaussée du Terrier. En descendant les escaliers de la maison biscornue, il se demanda comment il était parvenu jusqu'ici. Il se rappelait seulement s'être évanouit pendant l'attaque des mangemorts à Privet Drive. Il devrait normalement être leur prisonnier. Enfin, tout cela devait avoir un rapport avec l'accès de colère de Voldemort et l'exécution de son sbire.

Laissant ses pensées derrière lui, il entra dans le salon et vit Ginny endormie dans le canapé. Il eut une boule au ventre lorsqu'il la vit et cette sensation, comme si une créature rugissait dans sa poitrine revint. C'était comme un rugissement de frustration de ne pouvoir aller la prendre dans ses bras. Il en avait besoin en ce moment. Il avait besoin d'elle à ses côtés.

« Arrêtes tes conneries Potter, tu ne peux pas la mettre en danger. Pas elle » se dit-il.

Il regarda plus en détail la jolie rousse. Allongée de tout son long sur le canapé, elle semblait paisible. Une mèche de ses longs cheveux roux retombée sur son visage, près de sa bouche. Elle se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration. Le regard du jeune homme dévia sur la poitrine de la jeune femme. Elle était légèrement dévoilée, son débardeur s'étant baissé dans son sommeil. C'était la première fois qu'Harry entrevoyait les formes de la rousse de cette façon. Bien que petits, ses seins sembler fermes et ronds. Il resta quelque minute à admirer son amie puis se ressaisit et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

« Harry ! S'exclama Mme Weasley. Tu vas mieux ? Tu es encore tout pâle et bien plus maigre que la dernière fois. Ses satanées moldus ne te nourrissent donc pas ? ».

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Molly Weasley l'étreignit. Au bord de l'asphyxie, la matriarche des Weasley lâcha le jeune sorcier.

« Je vais bien Mme Weasley, un peu nauséeux mais ça va. Je suis content de vous revoir. Mais comment je suis arrivé jusqu'au Terrier ? Je me suis évanoui dans ma chambre chez les Dursley et je me suis réveillé dans la chambre de Ron.

\- C'est Tonks. Elle était de garde pour surveiller la maison de ton oncle, et quand elle a vu que quelque chose n'allait pas, elle s'est infiltré dans le groupe. Tu connais ses talents en métamorphose. Elle n'a eu aucun mal à les duper. »

Elle continua son récit, le plus dur pour Tonks avait été de rejoindre la chambre d'Harry en premier. D'après Mme Weasley, comme la jeune auror était déjà venu chez les Dursley, elle a pu rapidement se rendre dans la chambre. Sa connaissance des lieux avait été primordiale et Harry avait eu beaucoup de chance que ce soit elle qui assurait sa protection le soir de son anniversaire. Une fois qu'elle eut repéré le jeune homme, elle n'avait eu qu'à transplaner. Finalement il n'y eut aucun blessé.

Harry sourit en imaginant la tête des Dursley quand ils rentreraient de chez la tante Marge. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par Molly qui lui servait déjà un bol de soupe fumant. Elle lui expliqua qu'Hermione était arrivé en peu de temps avant lui. Ils avaient organisé une fête d'anniversaire surprise. C'est là qu'il apprit qu'il avait dormi pendant plus d'un jour. Ron et Hermione était dans le jardin pour se dégourdir les jambes. Ses amis l'avaient veillé jusque tard le soir. Il remarqua que la nuit était tombée. Ginny était elle aussi resté au chevet d'Harry. Ils se faisaient tous du souci pour lui. Personne ne comprenait pourquoi il ne se réveillait pas alors qu'il n'avait pas de blessure physique.

Son repas avalé, il sortit dans le jardin pour rejoindre ses amis. Une fois dehors, il entendit des éclats de voix. Visiblement ils étaient encore en train de se disputer. En s'approchant d'eux, il vit un Ron énervé par une Hermione se moquait de lui en l'appelant Ron-Ron. C'était le surnom que lui avait trouvé Lavande Brown lorsqu'ils étaient sortis ensemble.

« Je suis à l'article de la mort et vous d'eux ne trouvé rien de mieux à faire que de vous chamailler. Je suis profondément vexé !

\- Harry ! Enfin tu es réveillé ! »

Hermione le sera dans ses bras, ravi de voir son ami sur pied.

« Mon vieux, on n'est pas encore sorti de l'été que déjà tu nous fais des frayeurs. Tu bats ton record.

\- Très spirituel Ron. Raconte-nous ce qu'il s'est passé Harry. On était mort d'inquiétude.

\- Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé, les sentiments de Voldemort ont encore dû prendre le dessus. Lorsque les mangemorts ont débarqué, je n'avais aucune échappatoire. La cheminée ne fonctionnait pas. J'ai voulu prendre mon balai pour m'enfuir mais je n'ai pas eu le temps. Je pense que Volde…

\- Ne prononce pas son nom !

\- Ron, nous allons passer notre temps à détruire toutes les parties de son âme. Je pense que tu pourrais commencer par arrêter d'avoir peur de son nom.

\- Donc comme je le disais, coupa Harry sentant une nouvelle dispute pointer le bout de son nez, Voldemort devait savoir que j'étais pris au piège et sa joie a activé le lien psychique entre nous. Je sais Hermione, il faut que je continu mes exercices d'occlumencie mais tu m'engueuleras plus tard, dit-il en sachant pertinemment ce que son amie allait lui reprocher. Il devait vraiment jubiler cette fois parce que ma cicatrice m'a tellement fait mal que je me suis évanoui. Une chance que Tonks était là.

\- Ouais, quand elle t'a amené, elle n'a pas su nous dire ce qu'il s'était passé. Maintenant on sait pourquoi elle t'a trouvé évanouis. Je n'avais jamais vu ma sœur aussi pâle que ce jour-là.

\- Ce n'est pas tout. Quand j'étais évanouis, je me suis encore retrouvé dans le corps de Nagini, comme lorsque ton père s'est fait attaquer. Il était dans le manoir des Jedusor. Voldemort était en colère de ne pas avoir réussi à me capturer. Il a fait tuer le mangemort chargé de l'attaque par Nagini. Cette fois s'était pire que lorsque j'avais vu ton père se faire mordre. Je pouvais ressentir tout ce que ce fichu serpent peut ressentir.

\- C'est affreux Harry…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, ça va aller. Par contre, pendant que j'étais dans la tête du serpent, j'ai entendu Voldemort parlé d'une deuxième équipe. Je n'en ai pas entendu plus mais je pense qu'il a dû mener en même temps un deuxième raid quelque part.

\- Je ne sais pas, mon père aurait été au courant. Les informations circulent vites au ministère.

\- On verra bien. On reparlera de tout ça demain. Je suis content de vous revoir mais je me sens encore un peu fatigué. Et puis pendant l'été, on devra penser à un plan pour trouver les horcruxes.

\- Je suis sûr qu'Hermione en a déjà un, plaisanta Ron. »

Hermione soupira. Il est vrai qu'elle avait déjà quelques idées, mais rien de bien n'aboutit. Ils s'apprêtèrent à rentrer quand le groupe vit que Ginny se tenait derrière eux. Visiblement, elle avait l'air en colère.

« Tu pensais me le dire quand qu'il y avait un lien psychique entre Voldemort et toi ?

\- Ginny … commença Harry.

\- Pourquoi tu me l'as caché ? Et s'est quoi cette histoire d'horcruxe ?

\- Laisse-le Ginny, ça ne te regarde pas ! »

Rouge de colère, elle allait répondre à son frère lorsqu'Hermione intervint.

« Rentrons Ron, il faut qu'ils règlent ça entre eux. »

Sur ces mots les deux jeunes gens rentrèrent dans la maison, laissant un Harry totalement démunit face à une Ginny des plus furieuse.

« Je crois bien qu'elle me fait plus peur que Voldemort quand elle est comme ça, pensa Harry.

\- Alors, il y a quoi d'autres que tu me caches ?

\- Ginny… Moins tu en sais…

\- Moins j'en sais et mieux je me porte s'est ça ? C'est encore cette histoire de protection ? Tu ne veux pas que je sois en danger hein ? A ton avis, j'ai l'air d'avoir besoin de protection là ?

\- Euh … je crois bien que c'est moi qui vais en avoir besoin là.

\- Ta gueule Potter !

Elle continua sa diatribe encore quelque temps puis se tut, les larmes aux yeux. Un long silence s'installa. Harry était mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Bien sûr qu'il aurait aimé tout lui raconter. Mais si l'ennemie venait à apprendre quelques avait en sa possession ce genre d'information, il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'il pourrait lui faire. La voir dans cet état réveillait une fois de plus la créature tapis dans sa poitrine. Cette fois-ci, elle rugissait de tristesse.

« Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi Harry. Je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé le soir de la mort de Dumbledore, mais ça avait l'air d'être assez dangereux pour l'avoir affaiblis. Je ne suis pas idiote tu sais. »

Face à sa détresse, Harry consentit à lui donner quelques explications. Il fit le tri de ce qu'il pouvait lui dire ou non. Il ne fallait pas trop en révéler. Après un court instant, il prit la parole.

« Ce soir-là, Dumbledore m'a emmené avec lui pour chercher un objet pouvant nuire à Voldemort. Tout au long de ma sixième année, il m'a donné des pistes, des indices sur comment renverser Voldemort. Je ne retournerai pas à Poudlard Ginny.

\- Mais…

\- Il faut que je continue le travail de Dumbledore. Il faut que quelqu'un le fasse. »

La déclaration d'Harry rompit les dernières barrières de la rousse qui fondit en larme. Quand le jeune sorcier s'est éloigné d'elle, elle avait compris qu'il se tramait quelque chose. Mais elle ne se doutait pas que cela allait être aussi dangereux.

« C'est injuste ? Pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi Dumbledore n'a rien dit à l'ordre ?

\- Les informations peuvent fuiter. Nous ne sommes plus que trois à savoir ce que Dumbledore a découvert de Voldemort.

\- Alors Ron et Hermione eux n'ont pas besoin de protection, rétorqua-t-elle.

\- C'est différent et tu le sais bien. Tous les trois on a toujours surmonté ce genre d'épreuves ensemble.

\- Je viendrais avec toi Harry. Je vais t'aider. Je veux être près de toi et t'épauler dans les mots moments difficiles. Et puis, j'ai un compte à régler avec l'autre face de serpent. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Elle pouvait être plus bornée que son frère parfois. Silencieusement, elle s'approcha de lui et l'entoura de ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis en utilisant de tes charmes. Je ne veux pas que tu nous accompagne.

\- Tais-toi et profites crétin. »

Il sourit. Harry comprit qu'elle essayait de le faire craqué autrement. Mais il l'écouta et se tut. Il savoura l'instant. Le parfum de Ginny emplissait ses narines et l'avoir dans ses bras lui remonter le moral. Il se sentait capable de soulever des montagnes lorsqu'elle était près de lui. Peut-être que si elle les accompagnait se ne serai pas plus mal finalement. Mais il chassa cette idée bien vite. Ses craintes reprenaient le dessus.

« Tu sais, je ne t'ai pas encore souhaité ton anniversaire.

\- Tu as des circonstances atténuantes je dois dire, dit-il avec un sourire.

\- Je n'ai pas pu t'offrir ton cadeau encore.

\- Ginny je n'ai pas besoin de cadeau.

\- Ferme les yeux. »

Harry était visiblement gêné. Il avait la main dans ses cheveux, hésita et finalement obéis. Il sentit le souffle de Ginny se rapprocher et caresser son visage. La jeune femme passa une main sur son visage, caressant sa joue. Le contact était râpeux. Il ne s'était pas rasé et une barbe fine et courte commencé à pointer. Ginny apprécia ce nouvel aspect et prit son temps pour graver le visage du jeune homme dans sa mémoire. Puis petit à petit elle se rapprocha et l'embrassa chastement.

La créature, ou plutôt le lion pensa Harry, fit des bonds dans la poitrine du sorcier. Cette sensation lui avait tant manqué. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme et profita de ce baiser qui sera surement le dernier avant longtemps. Petit à petit, Ginny se collait à Harry. Avec sa langue, elle demande l'entrée de sa bouche, ce que le sorcier s'empressa de faire. La rouquine mit plus de passion dans le baiser et Harry fut étonné de l'ardeur de son amie. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'embrassait avec autant d'entrain. Mais il ne perdit pas de temps pour répondre à son baiser. Il laissa ses mains se balader sur le dos de la sorcière, tandis qu'elle, explorer les cheveux du brun. Pour les deux jeunes gens le temps s'était arrêté. Ils étaient tous deux conscients que cette intimité n'avait pas sa place en ces temps de guerre. Même si Ginny n'était pas forcément d'accord.

Doucement et à bout de souffle Ginny rompu le baiser.

« Joyeux anniversaire, souffla-t-elle ».

Puis, elle se retourna et rentra dans la maison, laissant un Harry pantois dans le jardin. 


End file.
